


约拿做着他施的梦醒来却在尼尼微

by redfacero



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 一次又一次，他穿过佛兰德斯战场，从绷扎所的担架床上醒来，从那条漫长幽暗的巷道里醒来，这是恒久不变的主线，偶尔在这条主线上还会生发出一些凌乱的枝桠。韦恩特劳勃失踪后，格里安找到阿诺并寻求帮助。与此同时，他向格里安提了某些条件。
Relationships: Anno Schmidt/Gereon Rath
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	约拿做着他施的梦醒来却在尼尼微

1.  
阿诺放下枪，格里安短暂地松了口气。

“所以，只要能找到埃德加的兄弟，你愿意做任何事情，对吗？”

阿诺的语调愉悦，但平静的表面下仍暗藏威胁，等待着一个爆发的理由。格里安不应该单独前来的，他现在意识到了但为时已晚，他摇头。

“噢，我可不认为你刚才说的是实话。”阿诺摇着头回答，多半是在嘲笑格里安，谁知道呢？他挠了挠胡须，坚持道，“我认为你会乖乖按我说的做，一字不差，你说呢？”

他本可以拒绝，一星期前便可以拒绝。但今晚他的肋骨发疼，他的脸颊仍带着擦伤，他全身上下每一处都对无休止的抵抗感到疲惫。格里安抬头，无声地直视着阿诺，他猜这就足够替他回答了。

这让他的眼眶因泪水而湿润，即使他羞于承认，他的下颚仍然发酸，没有力气咬合。唾液在他的脸颊内积累起来，他可能会含着他哥哥的性器窒息而死。格里安无助地抬起手，想给自己争取到一点空间，吐出嘴里的黏液。

“嘘，”阿诺捏住他的手腕向后弯曲，他强迫格里安仰头与他对视。“你还没到极限呢，格里安。”  
  
他用拇指擦去格里安嘴角混合着的血液和唾沫，被烧伤的手指触感粗糙，将格里安的下唇分得更开以便重新用阴茎填满。

格里安的拳头攥紧了，被牢牢禁锢在阿诺的手掌下。男人并不打算放开他。

好吧，只是一根阴茎而已。

只不过是短暂地跪在粗糙的地面上罢了，然而阿诺的手指插入了他的头发之间，将他固定在原位——格里安又开始想要反抗，用力咬下去，那么代价是被打掉牙齿，如同在船坞里挣扎着抓挠的女孩，如同初次被卷进街道打斗的孩童。

但他没这么做，他只是吞咽着。

“这才是好孩子。”阿诺拍了拍他的脸，穿上裤子。他的声音听起来比实际年龄老成，他只比格里安大那么几岁。但他站在那，表现得好像格里安还是个穿着短裤的小男孩。

他不打算计较，这不值得，不是现在。  
  
阿诺向后倚靠在他的桌沿上，捡起先前扔在那儿的手帕，丢给了格里安，方巾直直落在他脸上。

“把自己收拾干净，然后滚。”格里安擦嘴的时候阿诺已经背过了身。

等格里安走到门口时，阿诺才思索着再次开口，语气平淡，“下一次，或许，我会在我的桌子上操你。”

格里安闻言转过身，手里拿着他的外套，“是什么让你认为我们会有下一次？”

“我还活着，不是吗？”阿诺向他点了下头，露出一个微笑，“噢，相信我，会有下一次的。”

格里安害怕被自己的声音出卖，他转身离开。

  
2.  
他在巷子里吐了个干净，这远远不够，他发现自己正用口袋里的手帕使劲擦嘴。格里安盯着它，随后将它捏成皱巴巴的一团塞回口袋里。他重新站起来，颤巍巍地走回家，蜷缩在床上，盖上毯子呆在那儿，直到黎明渐亮。

阿诺将他的秘密都带出了水面，而他只想掩埋它们。他也这么做了，在他的公寓里喝到烂醉，一瓶接一瓶，不做其它，只是喝酒。

**_格里安时常做梦。_ **

**_梦里他无数次穿过那条漫长幽暗的巷道，两旁垒起的一人高的土墙里伸出无数人的胳膊和腿脚，就像悬崖边枯树的枝桠，拗曲成奇怪的弧度和形状，血肉未腐烂透的胳膊，打着绑腿穿着破旧鞋子的脚，头皮上兀自黏连着毛发的头骨瞪着两个黑洞洞的眼眶凝视着他。他从它们中间穿行而过，像从炼狱里挣脱奔往阳世轮回的魂灵。_ **

**_他醒来，发现自己躺在绷扎所的担架床上，也许是吗啡的效用还没过，也许是极度的疲惫麻痹了他的感官，或是别的什么原因，他没有感觉到疼痛，比身体上的伤情更让人痛苦的是醒来后就源源不断灌入耳膜的各种噪音。_ **

**_绷扎所所在的后方位置根本谈不上多后方，战线上的动静，无人地带上轰隆的火炮声，炮弹打到墙上，堑壕里，防空壕里炸开的土石飞溅声，全都清晰得要命。而在他自己呆着的绷扎所里头，同样有各式各样令人难以忍受的声响，杂乱匆促的脚步声，仿佛永远不会断绝的士兵哀嚎声，啜泣声，梦呓声，东西摔落、杯盘打翻在地上的哐啷声……他僵硬地躺在担架床上，意识深处又一次浮现出了那个念头——他觉得阿诺已经死了，或者说，他想要让阿诺死了。_ **

**_然后他就醒过来了，发现自己躺在位于柏林市中心一座老式公寓里的一间卧室的床上。卧室里很安静，床褥舒适洁净，窗子打开着，微风里携带了青草和玫瑰的香气。_ **

**_最初他辨认不清，这是彻底的现实，抑或是又一个梦境。他是死了，还是活着，抑或只是停留在生与死之间的一个亡灵，真正的他置身于何处？_ **

**_一次又一次，他穿过佛兰德斯战场，从绷扎所的担架床上醒来，从那条漫长幽暗的巷道里醒来，这是恒久_ _不变的主线，偶尔在这条主线上还会生发出一些凌乱的枝桠，在阿诺的婚礼上，C连所处的支援壕里，昏黄的灯光照亮狭小逼仄的一隅，他伏在简易小桌上给黑尔嘉写信。_ **

**_在另一个场景里，阿诺死了，军官壕倾泻的炮弹炸塌了门廊处的木头支柱，沙包掉落堵塞了台阶，用短短几秒造就了一座坟墓。没有一条能出去的通道，所有通道都被炮火封锁了，没有伤员能被撤下去，在震天动地的轰隆巨响中阿诺冲他大喊——格里安！格里安！格里安！！_**

凌晨的街道很安静，白日嘈杂中的一次短暂间隙。他任由威士忌麻木他的头脑，直到记忆一片空白。

  
3.  
他的左脸有些肿胀，阿诺的手指留下的淤痕开始发青。即使有人发现，也没人询问，包括夏洛特。确实，它们被淹没在其余追捕犯人时留下的伤痕中。但对于格里安来说它们明显得刺眼，在镜子里冷漠地嘲弄着他。

他留着那块手帕，闻着像威士忌和血加精液的混合物。夏洛特被其它事分了心，格里安几乎为此感到放松。他最不需要的就是任何人对召唤亡灵那次插曲的注意力。

第二次，确实有了第二次。他的淤青消下去了些，他的双腿也比上次稳了些。他仍然直视着阿诺的双眼，即使他正双膝跪地。他觉得阿诺喜欢这样，他从他的眼神里看出来了。

不管他暗示着什么，格里安并不享受于其中——无论过程或结果。不喜欢它残酷的本质，也不喜欢它带给他的感受。阿诺看似很享受格里安愿意在他面前放弃主导权这回事，这点值得注意。这个男人显然非常喜欢将格里安掌控于手心，总有一天那会让他软弱，而格里安等待那天的到来。

第二次时，阿诺（“叫我施密特，”他愉快地告诉格里安，手指重重地滑过格里安的短发）没有实现他那所谓要在桌子上操格里安的威胁。这次没有，第三次也没有，甚至第四次也一样。

期待如同酸液在格里安的胃里翻搅着，让他几乎希望男人干脆尽快动手。他在施密特（这名字在他的舌尖上跳动）的手掌里感觉到对方的欲望，每一个动作，每一次触碰都让他渴望更多。

  
4.  
就这样有了第五次。  
  
那天阿诺终于将他按在办公室的墙上，格里安想过反抗，阻止阿诺掀起他衬衫的手，阻止对方粗糙的手指在他的小腹上继续探索。

但阿诺从一开始就是对的，他需要这场交易。  
  
那只手往更低处游离。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”阿诺看起来对他的回答很感兴趣，格里安猜不到原因。该死的，他到底在期待他给出什么答案？

当男人握住他的时候，他终于忍不住呻吟出声。只是轻柔的触摸，缓慢律动着，将他从自身逐渐剥离。

阿诺的双手出乎意料地温柔，如果他想的话，他可以在一眨眼的功夫里压碎他的囊袋。格里安记着这点，现在没到反抗的时机。

“格里安，”阿诺靠得更近，他的呼吸里有股威士忌的甜味。“告诉我，你有多喜欢这个。”

“如果我说不呢？”格里安反问，有时他就是管不住自己的嘴。

他预期着笑容，得到的却是伸向他喉咙的手，死死地按住他的锁骨，格里安吞咽着，试图保持正常呼吸。

“看来你挺好斗的？”阿诺表示道。  
  
那只手抚摸着格里安的阴茎，掠过敏感的皮肤，他的臀部不由自主地挺向男人的手心。阿诺重复了一遍那个动作，指尖轻如羽尾，格里安的身体诚实地在欲望下展开。整个过程并没有那么久，他没有任何理由再说——他不想要这个。  
  
他想要这个。

“我喜欢粗暴。”格里安说，于是那个笑容又出现在眼前，半掩在阿诺的胡须下。

他的手握紧了，但仍保持着谨慎，指甲侧压在格里安的阴茎上画出一道甜蜜的弧线。  
  
“噢，怎样的粗暴？”  
  
“比你还要粗暴。”格里安小声道。  
  
阿诺笑了，他看了格里安一会，然后从格里安的裤子里抽出手。

现在，格里安后悔了。  
  
“请转过去。”  
  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
  
阿诺的手落在他的臀瓣上，施力，将他定在原地。“按我说的做，你就不用亲自尝试后果。”  
  
他没必要忍受这个，格里安这么告诉自己。就在他转身的时候，不管想不想要这个，他都已经照做了。  
  
阿诺贴近他，呼吸落在他的后颈，将格里安抵在砖墙上。单手扯下他的裤子，缠在他的大腿上，伸手在他的抽屉里乱翻着。房间里拥挤燥热，威士忌的味道漂散在空气中，在他的鼻腔里。阿诺正往几根手指上吐口水，格里安粗重地喘息着。  
  
战争结束以后他就没做过这个了。

即使如此他也从没在大庭广众下承认过，那只是士兵们在想操女人时会做的事。男人们自我安慰的谎言多到可以填满一本书。  
  
阿诺插入时他畏缩了一下，那双手又回到他的臀部上，粗鲁的撞击使他痛哼出声，回响在安静的办公室里令他面红耳赤。

然后阿诺的手来到了他的肚子上，将格里安往回按向自己，进入得更深。格里安感受到他湿热的呼吸打在自己脸颊上，他从没吻过一个男人。没吻过那些士兵，从来就没出现过这个想法。而他现在想着自己哥哥的嘴唇，那男人说话的方式，让他无法自控。如果除去那些胡须的遮挡，那双唇就会暴露在视线下，像一个邀请，几乎过于诱人了，即使对一个男人而言。  
  
阿诺的手向下包裹住他的阴茎，“说出来，”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“告诉我，你是怎么让那个小妞操你的屁股的。”  
  
听到这格里安扭动起来，但阿诺稳稳地按住他，紧握住，过快地爱抚以致他没一会就射了出来，几乎无法正常呼吸。阿诺重重地在他体内冲撞着，直到他的身体开始痉挛。  
  
他叹息着将脸埋进格里安的头发里。  
  
“下去。”格里安恼怒地说道。  
  
“你可以加一个请字，”阿诺的话像是落在他发梢的一个吻。格里安转开脸，这次阿诺终于放开了他。

格里安提上裤子，无视男人温暖的身体离开他的感觉。晚些他会处理干净，但是现在，他转身。

“我们完事了？”  
  
阿诺系着皮带，抬起头，“是的，目前为止。”他向门的方向点了点头。

格里安无视了后半句话，向门口走去，却在握上把手时被阿诺抓住手腕。格里安转过身，然后阿诺抓住他的领子将他拉近。  
  
胡须扫在他的脸颊上，那嘴唇亲吻上他。格里安闭上眼睛，感受到对方的舌头滑入自己口腔。然而阿诺改变了他的态度，他仍然紧抓着他，但他的嘴唇活动的方式——格里安无法为自己的反应辩解，他的舌头柔软顺从地跟上对方的动作。  
  
阿诺抬手短暂地触碰了他的侧脸，随即轻声说道。“我猜夏洛特小姐从没这么做过。”  
  
格里安向他挥出一拳，被阿诺挡了下来，向后拗去直到他痛叫出声。

“我和她从没做过任何事情。”格里安挣脱开来，他的肩膀发疼。  
  
阿诺随意地耸了耸肩，“那么她错过了不少，嗯？”他舔着嘴唇，打开门扶着。

“愉快的一天，我们下次再见。”  
  
格里安的肩膀抽搐了一下，但当他回过神来时，阿诺已经走了。他无能为力，只有继续向前。  


5.  
下次，格里安边想边从警局出来向街道上走去。下次，我们就知道了。  
  
他并不相信事情会有好转的一天，在这之前，允许自己沉浸在短暂的快乐中不会产生任何改变。  
  
战争中漫长的等待发挥着它的效应。他们在寂静之中，但人人都清楚这寂静随时会被枪响打碎。当枪声响起时，你知道你的位置在哪。寂静或许令人平静，但格里安并不信任它。  
  
平静沉淀在阿诺的双眼中，这又是种种危险中的一个。  
  
格里安站在街角，点上一根烟，看着清晨的薄雾中发亮的灯火。他过去从没碰到过一个男人会令他想要在黑暗中安静地躺下，他猜任何事都有第一次，但这不代表你信任它。即使这样，只因你不信任它，不代表你不渴望它。

巴比伦的柏林，纸醉金迷，苟延残喘。时代的车轮滚滚碾过，迷幻和污秽都被尽数抹平。


End file.
